


38: I just wondered if you missed me as much as I miss you

by Red_K_Alex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_K_Alex/pseuds/Red_K_Alex
Summary: a 3000 years late tumblr prompt fill. post reveal angst





	38: I just wondered if you missed me as much as I miss you

Kara is on her fourth box of donuts and second season of Great British Bake-Off when Alex finds her. 

"Alright, enough moping, time to get up," Alex says, pulling off the throw blanket Kara has wrapped around herself. 

"No," Kara mumbles. She reaches behind the couch and grabs another blanket, cocooning herself in further.

It's been four months since she last talked to Lena. Four months since she confessed her feelings and everything went to hell. In a final act of cruelty before he died, Lex had revealed her secret, breaking Lena's heart. 

Two weeks after he had died and everything had settled down a little Kara had strolled into Lena's apartment wearing her nicest button down and slacks and with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. “I have something to tell you,” she had said, gripping tightly and squishing the stems of the flowers in her hands. Lena only turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

Kara took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you. I think I’ve been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you and I’m sorry it took me so long to notice.”

Eyes blank and expression cold Lena had gently taken the flowers from Kara’s hands. Kara stepped closer. And that’s when Lena threw them full force at her face.

“Get. Out,” she said calmly, but her eyes betrayed the rage behind them.

Kara stumbled back confused. “I thought maybe…”

“No,” Lena cut her off. “Wrong confession to make.”

“Lena, what are you--”

Lena stepped closer then. With trembling hands she slowly unbuttoned Kara’s shirt and slipped off her glasses. 

“Wrong confession,” she said softer this time.

“I, I,” Kara stuttered but couldn’t think of the right thing to say. Lena knew. Lena knew and now she hated her.

“Get out,” she said. “I won’t ask again.”

Blinking back tears Kara nodded and bolted out the door. 

That was four months ago and Kara wasn’t coping any better now than she had been after it first happened. At first she had wanted to badger Lena into accepting an apology, wanted to call and text and email and fax if it came down to it until Lena finally accepted and understood why she hid who she was. But Brainy had convinced her that Lena needed space, needed time to sort out what she was feeling. So Kara waited and Kara moped and Kara tried to be patient. 

“Come on,” Alex says again, peeling off blanket after blanket. “This is just getting sad. We’re going to have fun.” 

So that’s how Kara found herself six drinks into a bottle of alien liquor spiked orange juice and getting more drunk by the second. Alex had left about an hour ago to deal with an alien threat, but declared Kara “too miserable and drunk to help.” So Kara sat at the bar and waited slowly losing the battle of wills to not pick up her phone and dial Lena’s number.

“Fuck it,” she thought, finishing her seventh drink.

The phone rang once then went straight to voice mail.

“It’s me. Uh, Kara,” Kara mumbled. “I’ve been trying to give you time and space and time but I don’t know how much longer I can wait. Please, call me back or come see me and give me a chance to explain? If you never want to speak to me again after that I understand I… I’m sorry I’m trying I know you don’t want to see me. I guess I just wanted to know if you miss me as much as I miss you. Well. Bye I guess. Love you, always.”

Kara hangs up the phone and stares at it for a second before shrugging and downing the rest of the bottle of alcohol in one drink. She goes and pays her and Alex’s tab before calling a cab to take her home. “Ging homee, see u 2moro” she texts Alex.

She falls asleep in the cab but jolts awake when her phone buzzes in her hands. 

A text from Lena.

**I do miss you, like a hole has been cut out of me. But I need space. Eventually, I promise. I love you too. **

Kara rereads the text 17 times before finally letting the tears spring to her eyes. “It’s going to be ok,” she whispers. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even this week, but eventually. Because Lena and her… they were meant to be together. 


End file.
